Present Affairs
by The Azure Guardian
Summary: My second fanfic and first one-shot. A remake of the event set after the InuYasha: Secret of the Cursed Mask video game for the PS2 with the male character. Better summary inside. Rated T for safety.


**A/N: This fanfic is set after the events of "InuYasha: Secret of the Cursed Mask", a video game for the PlayStation2 which has been out of production for several years. In the game, you play as either a male or female character made specifically for the game (they do not appear in the anime at all). This is a remake of the ending you get with Kagome if you've played through as the male character and did all the "day off" events with Kagome and no one else. The first little bit is taken right from the video game itself, at least up to the point where Kagome actually appears (from that point to the end is all my idea). Also, the default name for the male character you play as is Michiru, which is a Japanese name which translates to Michelle (for girls) and Mitchell (for boys). The default name for the female character, however, is Kaname (haven't found out what English named would be translated from Kaname yet).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**

* * *

"I love you". These were the last words said by Michiru Kururugi to Kagome Higurashi right when he was being transported back to his time from Feudal Japan. The next moment, he found himself lying on the floor of the family warehouse. He grunted as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Where am I? Hey wait, now I remember!" Michiru said to himself as he stood up and looked around the storeroom. "Does this mean I'm… home again?"

He walked out of the storeroom and saw the Kururugi Annual Doll Festival was still going on, despite how much time he had spent in the Feudal Era.

'_I'm back. I've come back home,_' Michiru thought to himself as tears started to appear in his eyes. '_I should feel happy. So how come I don't?_'

"Excuse me," Michiru heard someone say.

He looked down and saw a little girl holding a clay doll.

"How come you're sad? Is something wrong?" the little girl asked.

Michiru then kneeled in front of the girl as he dried his eyes and shook his head.

"It's nothing really," he said to the little girl.

"Did you come to the festival to make a wish on a doll too?" the little girl asked.

"Huh?" Michiru asked, to which the girl held out the clay doll she was holding.

"If you write a name on the doll and throw it in the fire, you'll get to see them again," the girl said.

"Yeah? That sounds pretty cool," Michiru said, but then he noticed the star pattern on the doll's chest. '_Hang on, is this…?_'

In Michiru's mind, the doll and everything surrounding it faded and he saw the same star pattern on a talisman that he had once seen in the Feudal Era.

"I see. Alright then, let's go make our wish," Michiru said to the little girl.

"Okay," the little girl said with a smile.

The two walked over towards the bonfire after Michiru got a doll and wrote a name on it. He and the little girl then threw the clay dolls into the fire and Michiru stood back, watching the fire grow.

'_So this festival is based on Utsugi and the others,_' Michiru thought to himself.

An image of Utsugi, Michiru's ancestor, appeared in the fire, but only Michiru himself could see it.

'_I'm happy for you, Utsugi. You've been laid to rest at the Kururugi Shrine,_' Michiru thought to himself as he remembered burying his ancestor at the shrine in the Feudal Era after Utsugi had been killed by Naraku.

"New text message," a voice said.

"I wonder who's calling," Michiru said to himself as he reached into his pocket as his cell phone had gone off.

He checked his new message and just smiled.

'_I hope you're doing alright, Kagome,_' Michiru thought to himself as he looked to the sky, seeing an image of Kagome.

On his cell phone was a picture of Kagome posing with her fingers in a "V for victory" or "Peace" sign. His cell phone then went off again.

"New text message," his cell phone sounded.

"Huh?" Michiru wondered as he checked his new message.

"Turn around" was all the message said. Michiru's eyes widened and he quickly turned around. Standing in front of him now was…

"Kagome?" Michiru said, not sure if his eyes were deceiving him.

"Hi, Michiru," Kagome said.

She was wearing a beautiful pink kimono.

"W-what are you doing here, Kagome?" Michiru asked, trying not to sound rude.

"After you vanished to come back here, I headed straight to Kaede's village as fast as I could. I jumped into the Bone-Eater's Well to come back here, then I got changed into this and came here as fast as my legs could carry me, even though I'm wearing this," Kagome explained, motioning to her kimono.

"But what about InuYasha and the others?" Michiru asked, luckily no one was paying attention to the conversation the two of them were having.

"Well, with Naraku gone and the Jewel Shard unable to be completed, I don't really have a need to stay there," Kagome answered.

Michiru remembered back to when Naraku had killed Utsugi. Utsugi wasn't human, just a living clay doll made to look like the real Utsugi, which had died decades before Michiru was sent to the Feudal Era. This living doll tried to use the Jewel Shard to become human, but it had been previously tainted by Naraku, to which the demon used to revive himself and gain Utsugi's powers. After Naraku had been destroyed, Utsugi wished to die as a human and not as some demonic doll. So the Jewel Shard permanently fused with the Shikigami User before he finally died.

"That… wasn't exactly what I meant," Michiru said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Then what did you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I thought you… _liked_ InuYasha," Michiru said, putting an emphasis on "liked".

Kagome just gently shook her head.

"No, I don't. He's more like the annoying older brother type to me," Kagome said.

"Oh," was all Michiru answered with.

"And besides…" Kagome started to say.

"Huh?" Michiru wondered.

"I feel the same way about you," Kagome said, blushing.

Michiru then flinched.

"You actually heard what I said as I was leaving the Feudal Era?" Michiru asked.

Kagome just nodded.

"Kagome…" Michiru said.

Kagome just looked at Michiru, her blushed fading and worry appearing in her eyes.

"Were you just saying that?" Kagome asked, starting to get angry.

"No, I wasn't. I'd never do anything like that," Michiru explained.

"Then what is it?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, we've spent so much time together in the Feudal Era while looking for a way to get me back home as well as searching for Naraku and the Jewel Shards. What I said… was something I said from the bottom of my heart. I do love you, Kagome," Michiru said.

Kagome blushed and then hugged Michiru tightly.

"I love you too, Michiru," Kagome said as Michiru returned her hug.

The two of them pulled away from each other and only stared into each other's eyes.

"It looks like my wish came true sooner than I thought," Michiru said.

"Huh? Your wish?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. At this festival, you buy one of the clay dolls and write someone's name on it. Then you throw it into the bonfire and you'll see that person again someday," Michiru explained.

"I see. But I don't need to do that. I can already see the person I want," Kagome said as she looked up at Michiru, causing him to blush as they smiled at each other.

The two of them slowly leaned closer to each other, but stopped before their lips touched.

"Hang on," Michiru said.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

The two of them looked around. Thankfully, no one was watching them. But just the thought of someone seeing the two of them kissing made them feel nervous.

"Come with me, Kagome," Michiru said.

"Sure thing," Kagome agreed.

Michiru then led Kagome away from the crowd and behind his family's shed.

"There. No one will see us here," Michiru said, to which Kagome giggled.

The two of them looked at each other again, but still felt really nervous.

"I didn't think it would be this difficult," Michiru said.

"What would?" Kagome asked.

"Kissing a girl…" Michiru answered, slightly blushing.

"You've never kissed a girl before?" Kagome asked, to which Michiru shook his head.

"What about you? Have you ever kissed a guy before?" Michiru asked.

"Well…" Kagome started as she began to think.

Kagome remembered back to the fight against Kaguya when the mirror demon was forcing InuYasha's demon self to take control of him. In order to snap him out of it, Kagome kissed InuYasha, but she just shook that image out of her head.

"No, I haven't," Kagome lied.

Michiru then just scratched the back of his head.

"Then I guess we should just go with i--" Michiru said, but was cut off before he could finish as Kagome pushed herself against him, pressing her lips against his with her hands gently placed on his shoulders.

Michiru was surprised at first, but kissed her back softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it, my InuYasha fanfic and first one-shot. I did the best I could with this since the game isn't part of the original story, so please don't flame me if Kagome is a little out of character.**

**Please R&R**


End file.
